Self Training - Draco's Taekkyeon Practice!
First Attempt Jutting his leg out, all the while keeping his knee bent, Kōsa jabbed at the air before him. Following said jab, with his leg naturally unfolding himself, the Sōzōshin added length to his initial kick. Stopping in the air, whilst producing a loud smack, the apex of the kick parted the air around him. Eek! Bringing his leg back down, allowing for it to simply fall back into place, Kōsa quickly followed his kick with a flurry of punches. Each punch, producing a hefty gust of wind, released a thump as the Sōzōshin so passionately threw them. Though, before the final punch could be complete, and the initial flurry drawn to a complete halt, Kōsa changed the direction in which his body moved — altering the entirety of the barrage. Ha! Shifting from a flurry of jabs to an upward strike, the Sōzōshin struck at the air with an inclining thrust of the palm. I'm still an amateur... Rotating his body, using the fading momentum of the initial flurry, Kōsa finished off his basic assault with a fluid, left high kick. :"So simple...yet so impossible for me." Bringing his leg back down, taking a seat upon the ground, the Sōzōshin greedily grasped at his bottle of water. Popping the top off of it, whilst place it to his lips, he began to hurriedly consume the cool liquid on the inside. Gah! Breathing out, after being refreshed, he again rose to his feet. People like Kuniharu-Dono, and Seireitou-Sama, made Martial Arts look easy. Though, for Kōsa, there was so much research involved; he couldn't naturally perform these attacks. His previous assault, without a doubt, would look amateurish to the trained eye. Actually, in fact, even the untrained eye could detect his lack of finesse and legitimate training. Though, practice made perfect...right? Well, regardless, Kōsa didn't have time to waste on such thoughts; he wasn't going to get better through the art of debate. Loosening up his body, so as to enter a relaxed state, he began from the beginning — Taekkyeon's footwork. It was simple...at least what he could pick up, anyway. It involved motion, and utilizing the body's natural torque. In fact, Taekkyeon in its entirety was based on motion; the body's natural torque is harnessed via the use of circular movements. Kōsa's means of standing, incorporated a portion of this circular movement. Now, whilst it may not be accurate, in terms of actual Taekkyeon, he found it most effective for himself. The steps he took, circular in nature, were similar to the constant swaying Taekkyeon practitioners used; the only difference was that his incorporated direction, rather than loose and fluent motion. You see, Kōsa was prone to looking in the direction he moved, thus changing his center of focus. To make up for his lack of view, the Sōzōshin moves in a circle, allowing to him to react with kicks in the off chance that someone entered his personal space. :"Just being able to mimic it isn't enough..." Following through with his circular motions, Kōsa performed yet another fluid, left high kick. However, unlike before, he carried the entire kick all the way through — the path of it taking the shape of the letter D. Not sharp enough... Following in the path of the kick, rotating his body partially, the Sōzōshin again began his flurry of punches. Though, unlike before, he followed the flurry with a declining elbow. Producing a loud thwap, the elbow forced air around him to part. His punches, and upper body attacks, were sharp...his kicks just weren't. "...Ikkotsu! Falling out of the elbow, causing his body to naturally rotate back to its original position, Kōsa extended his right arm in the form of a powerful punch. Generating a shock wave, which quickly tore through the earth before him, the Sōzōshin's punch laid waste to natural resources. Ha...punching was so much easier than kicking. Then again, Kōsa had always been good at punching things; it was punching things with style that was difficult for him. Huagh! Rotating his person, pushing he left leg across the ground, the Sōzōshin followed up his final punch with a round house. Though, unlike most round houses, this one involved a declining heel, rather than a rising one. Kōsa's method of movement, in which he utilized to rotate at higher speeds, would have granted him the ability to smash his opponent into the ground right before his Ikkotsu could send them rocketing away. In fact, his style of circular movement (pertaining to his footwork), would've given him leeway to an assault that would keep his opponent close to him whilst he wailed on them. :"...I just don't think it's good enough."